Hearts and Minds: Grand Rounds
by Lunette D'etoile
Summary: In a dark night, during one winter, no moon, but fog... let me tell you of a story... a tale of rounds, triumph, relations, people and someone i know... - Cancelled -


Let me get this straight, i am not the owner of what you think could be here... i am Merely Luna, not a man nor woman neither pet.

All materials belong to their respective authors.

* * *

><p>In a dark night, during one winter, no moon, but fog...<p>

let me tell you of a story... a tale of rounds, triumph, relations, people and someone i know...

his name was rather not common, but i think they gave him one... i forgot... let's just call him "Matt". Yeah Matt sounds right... anyway... it happens like this, something as a day came to be...

A Rainy Day was not a normal one as one can say, the Brave and the condemned men died that day... no kidding when the odds were bad as looked. There was people killing people, metal overlord and Explosives everywhere... down in this colossal mess, Matt is behind a pickup on it's side. A band of men were beside Matt, all in the sopposed predicament.

One yelled at Matt "THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO!"

another hurled at that same man "MATT! WHAT THE FUCK MAN? "

Matt stayed silent, he was sunk into deep thinking. He wanted keep as many of his own alive.

Without a thought, a man took Matt's Pistol and ran up to a rock, to which he foolishly put his foot on it and started shooting at the shooters. He called to them as a man possesed "YOU WANT ME?"

he shot "YOU WANT ME? TAKE ME! FUCKING TAKE ME!" He left himself open by calling himself out, Matt ran towards that man. "MATT! THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" one of the men shouted. The man wishing for Death screamed his one and only last words "TAAAAKKE MEEEE-"

his sentence was cut short by a rocket explosion, from where he dies with his motionless face, apparently Matt was caught in the explosion and was thrown towards his men on the ground. The men of Matt's group dragged him to cover. Matt began thinking (where did i go wrong? He's gone... will i ever see him again?) Matt fell unconscious, to where distinct lack of hue was...

To repeat an action one can do is at a price: Cooking... what has come to such day, we must understand the events drawn before the day...

Let me restart the story... there was once a man, he was my hero, my rival, my one and only sane Kebab... he has done good in many ways you can imagine, except killing of course. Over the days that we have been friends things were starting to be torn apart, we were sent to Arena because of our "Incompetence" hence we were expendable, but if we were to finish 13 rounds, we could go free. Let me recap what happened... nah, i'll say what happened: a pointy haired boss rudely told me and Matt that we are boring and sent us to arena just so he can get a Dakolo or whatever you call it bar. Mmmm... maybe it's a tasty chocolate bar, that- you know what never mind... the point is... The first thing was getting there, it took an awfull long ride on the back of a truck. There were others who were like us too, tis good talking to everyone in the wagon, we all some how shared many experiences as of then. There was 13 in the wagon, each had a Tale to tell. I'll spare you the tales and give you their Titles: Allen the Fast, Mein the Child , Ames the Blind, Seo the Priest, Juan the Mexican, Scott the Irish, Red the Poor, Roman the Phat, Welsh the Engineer, Nina the Assistant, Yarei the Hunter, George the medic and Michele the Thief.

We all shared hearty laughs, we all knew we may not see each other again. But then Ames asked all of us "So what brings yer here? I'm here, just because they hate geezers like me."

Red spoke up "i got selfish..."

Welsh pointed his wrench at Seo "ask him" Seo pointed at Nina and Nina pointed at Welsh, Welsh Face palmed.

"i kept being late and forgetting my hat" Scott laughed.

Michele sat back and laughs "i am nothing but a theif! Or at least they think i am."

Mein Bursts into laughter, Allen forcibly laughs while he looks concerned. "the reason why both me and her are here, is that... i... got... some jerk killed..."

"i admire what you did, i did the same, only i did kill him." Yarei smiles.

Juan adjusted his Mexican guadalja or whatever they call it Mexico "i got framed hombre, they don't like me too much!"

George tilted his head "I'm sleepy"

Roman took a bite off his lunch "Little men don't appreciate me"

The Truck came to it's end. A man wearing RED overalls told us to follow him. Unfortunately The docter was asleep, we couldn't wake him up rudely, he berated us and he couldn't either because it was "Ridiculous" he said. We were guided towards "the grounds", i don't why they call it like that, but i thing that's why the ground is barren or something. We were told to fight, by the skies we'll see for the last time... everyone on the wagon looked frightened but some tried to hold it down and hold confidence, it was like we knew each other, total strangers turned siblings, i feel their fear. Final destination. But Matt ran up to a rock and Proclaim his speech like he always does with his own flock. He knew they'd probably wouldn't listen, but it didn't stop him from speaking.

" Alright everyone listen up!" Matt screamed, They all looked at him.

Matt looked at them "i know, what you're feeling... we're all scared at best and Psychologically damaged at worst! But it hasn't stopped anyone... not me, not you, but we will Prevail! We are the Best set of our kind, we will not let anyone die! We will care for each other! This isn't truth, this is True!"

Scott shot at him "Who do you think you are?"

"i am only a person like you, look, who i am is not important, but how we will work together, WE SHALL OVERCOME!" Matt screamed with his eyes closed.

Seo was speechless "Well, shit..."

Michele didn't look interested, Allen looked uneasy, Roman snickers and Red cried a bit.

After a short while, most of them agreed to help each other. I felt happy that time. But we will face the music... suddenly at the last minute, Michele gave us badges, we had not a clue, but we were told that we can communicate each other with these. First i thought Michele wasn't, but now? I'm coming around to the idea of Michele being a Thief. We all were put into a room. Someone told Matt that everyone was going to Count on him. The room felt like a Descending Elevator...

God help us all...

* * *

><p>Author notes:<p>

I had a snack for writing this, i was to write this, i wrote the story 3 times, and this is the 4th story i had it together... the rest were "Lost"...

i would like to take this space to say: Thank you, hugs and Kisses to all involved, even if i don't know.

Tex For being the guy listening to my protagonist and risking his life to become my teddy.

Mr. Chewyfruit (formerly Tex96) For Being honest and unintentionally Planting Ideas (Remove Kebab and SERBIA STRONG!) and Helping me.

Jack Anderson or Jack the Medic For Giving Herr ChewyFruit his Daily Bread.

European Spygirl For Telling me something i don't remember.

Valve for the game at a cost price.

and the people who read this Tale... i will Continue it after the Summer Sale...

Good day and Good night!


End file.
